


ahora imagínalo al revés

by followyoutothebottomoftheocean



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno, Wardo está más conectado con Brasil que en la película (lo que es decir: está conectado), están enamorados pero si te escuchan decirlo niegan todo, no hay Harvard en absoluto pero igual se estresan, tienen problemas normales en lugar de andar demandándose
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyoutothebottomoftheocean/pseuds/followyoutothebottomoftheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo Saverin y Mark Zuckerberg no se enamoraron a primera vista. Esa es una acusación indignante.<br/>Eduardo es demasiado dramático y propenso a enfadarse, y ¿has visto la ropa ridícula que usa?<br/>Mark nunca muestra emociones y es un jodido imbécil, y ¿acaso alguna vez saca las manos de la sudadera, o cree acaso que son demasiado buenas para los mortales?<br/>Eduardo y Mark se enamoraron a segunda vista. Probablemente. Tal vez. No puedes probar nada.</p><p>(Universo alterno donde esa creación demoníaca que alguna vez se llamó The Facebook no existe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leche

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en los personajes de la película de 2010, pero con algunos cambios aquí y allá cortesía de un universo alterno.  
> Mi regalo a Sam, que me dio una lista de conceptos para vencer el bloqueo que yo convertí en disparadores para este monstruo. Van a ser once capítulos. Es probable que no estén en orden cronológico. El primer capítulo es la segunda vez que se encuentran y el último va a ser la primera.  
> La frase del título es parte de una de asofterworld.com, que va algo así como: Imagina que me enamoro de ti. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Bien. Ahora imagínalo al revés.

 Eduardo Saverin no tenía nada en contra de la noche. De verdad. En Brasil, cuando hacía demasiado calor para dormir, su familia podía quedarse hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, distrayéndose con todo lo que tuvieran a su disposición (las estrellas, el relato de una historia que ya todos se sabían de memoria, el simple arte de molestar a quien tuvieras más cerca). El problema era que en la sección de Norteamérica donde vivía las noches no eran un poco demasiado tibias. Eran jodidamente gélidas.   

 Y los norteamericanos, para combinar con su irritante hábito de hablar de su trozo del continente como si fuera la totalidad, siempre lo miraban como si estuviera arrojando a su primogénito por la ventana cuando se abrigaba un poco para salir al tercer polo que trataban de país. No era su culpa que ellos pudieran andar sin mangas cuando él necesitaba un gorro tejido y suéter para no amanecer enfermo, ¿de acuerdo? Era sensible a los cambios climáticos.   

—Salud—respondió una voz distraída, a la que no podía otorgarle una forma corpórea porque no entraba en su rango visual.   

  _Sensible a los cambios climáticos_ , traducción: terriblemente propenso a estornudar cada medio minuto si la temperatura del viento que corría a su alrededor se alteraba aunque fuera un grado. Oh, cuando volviera al apartamento empacaría y se iría. Para siempre. Ya estaba harto. Sería un sin techo por una temporada si era lo que hacía falta para huir de los lunáticos con los que compartía el maldito edificio. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que continuar con estas escapadas nocturnas que arriesgaban su salud.   

 —Gracias—masculló, doblándose para poder preservar mejor su calor corporal. Si tan solo la ancianita frente al mostrador no hubiera decidido salir a hacer compras para una década a las dos de la madrugada. Estaría atorado ahí por al menos media hora antes de que la señora se fuera, y eso sería solo el principio. Había una cantidad ridícula de gente amontonada en la pequeña tienda. Ahora que lo pensaba, aún así sólo una persona se había molestado en ser cortés. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no abandonar su postura de ave diminuta que se acurruca para protegerse del mundo, volteó la cabeza, intentando echarle un vistazo a la excepción. Si iba a tener que esperar, podía hacerlo entablando charla educada con alguien educado.   

 Lo que le siguió a una acción tan simple fue caos. ¿No es así como todo caos nace, después de todo? En su defensa, ¿cómo se suponía que iba él a saber que la bengala con la que estaba tonteando se encendía con su propia tapa, casi como un fósforo? Exacto. No había forma de que él manejara esa información. El punto es que, sí, la encendió accidentalmente. Lo cual no hubiera resultado tan terrible, teniendo en cuenta que era una bengala para iluminar. Pero Eduardo se había ubicado a una distancia desafortunada (y escasa) de la, ehm, sección de elementos pirotécnicos probablemente ilegales. Y la bengala, a su vez, encendió una pequeña manada de cohetes. Los proyectiles, gracias a Yahveh, habían estado abandonados por tanto tiempo y eran de tan baja calidad que no podían de hecho producir una araña de luces. Por el otro lado, que lanzaran chispas y fueran propulsados hacia el fondo de la góndola para luego rebotar y salir disparados directos hacia una pila de Oreos bien empaquetadas fue suficiente para que el diminuto establecimiento se llenara de chispas, ruido y pánico.  

 Y lograr que lo echaran de un establecimiento por segunda vez en menos de dos semanas. Maldita sea. Ambas ocasiones habían sido culpa del mismo tipo, además. Y no, ese no era él. Él no tenía un historial previo de ser expulsado de... vale, vale. Tal vez uno o dos o cinco veces. Pero, escucha,  _escucha_ , el asunto de la granja no contaba. El pollo lo había atacado a él primero.   

—¿Puedo sentarme? Prometo quedarme muy quieto e indiferente si decides incendiar algo. O a mí. Aunque no tan indiferente.   

 Eduardo lo consideró por un momento. Con la barbilla sobre las rodillas, sentado en el borde de la acera y llenándose los jeans con nieve sucia, era el vivo retrato de un criminal que no encuentra en sí la voluntad para alejarse demasiado de la escena del crimen. Si demasiado era más de doscientos metros. Pero eso no había sido con la esperanza de que quien lo había seguido lo siguiera, por supuesto que no. Había sido el cansancio. Nada más.   

 Finalmente, movió la cabeza y los hombros para indicarle que no planeaba sacar un encendedor y gasolina para quemarlo. De momento.   

 El chico de cabello apenas rizado y sudadera (que lucía sospechosamente similar a la que llevaba durante el incidente en el cine) se sentó junto a él. No cargaba bolsas de compra, lo que se contradecía con el tiempo que había pasado entre un momento y otro. ¿Había dudado antes de acercarse? Eso explicaría la tardanza, pero no encajaba con lo descarado que le había parecido. Tal vez solo su boca supiera ser descarada. Oh. Oh, no. No, no intentaba que sonara así. Ew.   
(Por el rabillo del ojo, podía notarlo vacilar por un momento antes de hablar. Interesante. Tal vez el horario afectaba qué tan imbécil era.)     
—Tengo que preguntar... ¿qué clase de persona se aburre y sólo va y decide empezar a tirar algunos fuegos artificiales en un espacio cerrado?  

 No, él no se rió. Claro que no. Si su aliento se hizo visible en el aire fue porque el clima era una locura y no porque se había reído, aliviado de no haber sido insultado cuando todavía tenía los gritos del hombre que atendía la tienda zumbando en sus oídos.   

—¿Por qué asumes que fui movido por aburrimiento? Podría tener otros motivos, ¿no crees?—replicó, hundiéndose un poco más entre sus propias piernas dobladas en triángulos. Podría haber jurado que el Señor Rey del Hielo hasta había sonreído. No tenía una sonrisa particularmente fea.   

—¿Venganza?—ofreció Su Majestad. Eduardo era más delgado que él, hecho que resaltaba más cuando estaba hecho un nidito de ser humano mientras el chico se sentaba ahí como si el frío fuera ficción. Espera. ¿Estaba usando sandalias?  _¿Qué demonios estaba mal con los norteamericanos?_  

—Tal vez. O tal vez no sea tan rencoroso.   

 No, no estaba flirteando. Él hablaba de esa manera con todos los que no estaban irritándolo. La sola acusación es indignante, la verdad. ¿Él, flirteando con el idiota que le había impedido asistir el estreno del séptimo episodio de Star Wars, que había esperado por  _años_? Imposible. Incluso si ya no le parecía tan idiota. Sus estándares eran bastante altos, para tu información.   

—Entonces recibiste el dinero.   

 Eduardo exhaló y miró la pequeña ráfaga blanca. La cantidad exacta que había gastado en una entrada de cine que no le habían devuelto cuando lo echaron había sido agregada a su cuenta bancaria el día siguiente del evento, sí. Era agradable recibir confirmación de lo que había especulado al ver la cifra en la pantalla de su laptop. Ya no tendría que buscarle explicación. Ya no podría mantener la esperanza de que el imbécil fuera un imbécil, tampoco.   

—Ajá. Fue un lindo gesto. Digo, para un...   

 Su voz murió. Oh, mierda. No había estado a punto de insultar a la única persona que lo había tratado como a un ser humano en toda la maldita noche, ¿verdad? Por un momento, fantaseó con la posibilidad de recostarse en medio de la calle y dejar que lo primero que pasara por ahí lo atropellara. Una solución rápida y sencilla para sus problemas.   

 No podía hacer eso, de acuerdo. Pero lo que sí podía hacer era levantarse y correr. Era poco probable que el individuo anónimo que primero lo había ofendido y luego lo había compensado lo persiguiera. A menos que de verdad quisiera asestarle un puñetazo. ¿Había sido lo suficientemente grosero para merecer un puño directo a la mandíbula?   

 Plan C, plan C. Sólo cambia el tema de conversación y no te metas en otra discusión. Sólo hazlo.   
—Entonces... ehm... ¿qué haces tan tarde en la calle?   

  Sólo le quedaba cruzar los dedos y rogar no haber sonado como si lo hubiera cuestionado (¿había sonado como una acusación?, oh, joder, oh, joder), rogar que sólo lo mandara al infierno o algo y no le atacara. Aunque no parecía la clase de persona que sólo ataca a alguien. O que hace cualquier cosa demasiado física.   

 —Comprar leche. ¿Qué haces tú creando disturbios pirotécnicos tan tarde?   

 —Ya sé, parece extraño. Usualmente jugueteo con fuegos artificiales a la hora del almuerzo.  

 Esta vez definitivamente lo vio esbozar una sonrisa. Así que no le odiaba. Eso era bueno, porque Eduardo empezaba a creer que había dejado de detestarlo. Después de todo, podía perdonar un desacuerdo cuando el otro había perdonado que casi lo hubiera llamado un bastardo egoísta.   

 No tuvo el tiempo de notar que se había precipitado en otorgarle calificativos como ese cuando no lo conocía realmente, porque una vez que comenzaron a hablar descubrieron que podían mantener una conversación sin tener que gritarse (para ser justos, cuando se conocieron sólo Eduardo había gritado. Él era el que perdía la calma) por cantidades ridículas de tiempo. De haber estado distraídos, hubieran podido creer que se conocían de toda la vida.   

 Se llamaba Mark, había salido a comprar leche porque su compañero de apartamento siempre olvidaba hacerlo, además de que tenía que huir del lugar antes de que el antes mencionado y su novia se pusieran demasiado ruidosos, y se había reído cuando Eduardo le contó que él había decidido no quedarse en la comodidad de su hogar porque sus vecinos de abajo habían decidido que era el momento apropiado para una fiesta de salsa (el baile, no lo que se usa en comida), algo con lo que no había estado de acuerdo. Es decir, un poco de salsa nunca está mal, con eso no tenía problemas,  _¿pero a la una y media de la noche_ _?_ Se llamaba Mark y había adivinado que planeaba lanzar una de las malditas bengalas por la ventana de los bailarines para que supieran cómo se sentía que no te dejaran dormir antes de que se lo dijera (también había adivinado que nunca lo hubiera hecho a pesar de su enfado, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta). Se llamaba Mark y no podía pronunciar  _Eduardo_ para salvar su vida y tenía una historia de problemas con los  _Ed_ , así que había decidido qué él se llamaba  _Wardo_ desde ahora.  

 (Nunca nadie lo había llamado de esa manera. Aquí siempre era Eddie. Definitivamente no sonrió al por fin recibir un apodo que no lo hacía fruncir el rostro.)  

 Se llamaba Mark y para el momento en el que era de día otra vez, se había pasado horas buscando una tienda donde comprar leche, sin tener que convencer a Wardo de que lo acompañara porque él se había ofrecido antes. Se llamaba Mark y había encontrado la manera de mencionar que quería mudarse pero necesitaría un compañero de apartamento para pagar la renta, tal vez alguien que estuviera harto de fiestas improvisadas de danza, sin sonar como si no quisiera que nadie más ocupara ese lugar.   

 Se llamaba Mark y cuando Wardo despertó de la siesta a la que había caído en cuanto regresó a su apartamento con un resfriado, una bengala apagada sujetada en su puño y un número telefónico garabateado en su brazo, se preguntó cómo había pasado doce días considerándolo un absoluto cretino y estando tan, tan equivocado.   

 Resultó ser que Eduardo Saverin tampoco tenía nada en contra de Mark Zuckerberg.   


	2. Lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Corazón, te vas a mudar con él y apenas se han visto, ¿qué?, ¿dos veces? Tienes la punta de la flecha asomando por la espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en los personajes de la película de 2010, pero con algunos cambios aquí y allá cortesía de un universo alterno.  
> Mi regalo a Sam, que me dio una lista de conceptos para vencer el bloqueo que yo convertí en disparadores para este monstruo. Van a ser once capítulos. Es probable que no estén en orden cronológico. El primer capítulo es la segunda vez que se encuentran y el último va a ser la primera.  
> La frase del título es parte de una de asofterworld.com, que va algo así como: Imagina que me enamoro de ti. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Bien. Ahora imagínalo al revés. (Resulta que puede interpretarse como "estoy dejando de sentirme enamorado" pero yo lo veía más como "ahora te toca enamorarte", quería aclarar.)

   Mark no mentía. Mark no había mentido en su vida. O, al menos, no recordaba haber mentido en su vida. Que para él era lo mismo. Desde que había aprendido a hablar era honesto hasta alcanzar el punto de lo brutal. Tenía un recuerdo especialmente vívido en el que, a los tres años, había apuntado a la cabeza de su madre y chillado que se le notaban los pelos blancos con tanta brusquedad que le había provocado un ataque de llanto que se prolongó por media hora. No había podido evitarse la consiguiente lección de "Si no tienes nada agradable que decir no digas nada" ni siquiera explicando que estaba intentando ayudar porque sabía que mamá usaba una pintura especial de cabello y que no le gustaban los pelos blancos. Con eso le había alcanzo para no intentar hacer ninguna buena acción por una década.    

    —¡Mark! ¿Cómo demonios...? ¡Mark! Ugh, olvídalo. Creo que prefiero no enterarme de por qué decidiste darte un chapuzón en el diluvio bíblico que hay ahí afuera. Entiendo que seas tan indiferente al mundo que ni siquiera percibes el clima, pero esto ya es un poco extremo, ¿no te parece? Sólo... ¿Mark, me estás escuchando? Intenta no ensuciar todo el suelo, ¿sí?    

   Estaba de pie, empapado hasta los huesos y chorreando agua como si hubiera intentado convertir un auto en piscina y acabase de abrir la puerta. Los dientes le castañeaban bajito. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo el poco oxígeno que lograba retener agolparse y desaparecer sin que alcanzara a reponerlo completamente. Se perdió la inmediata reacción alarmada de Dustin, pero escuchó sus exclamaciones en pánico dirigirse hacia él.    

   —¡Mark! —Empezaba a sentir que no podía abrir el diálogo sin gritarle su nombre. —Jesús, Mark. ¿Te estás quedando sin aire? ¿Necesitas el inhalador? ¡Mark! ¿Mark, mírame, cuántos dedos estoy levantando?    

   —Dustin. Si estuviera teniendo un ataque asmático, lo último en mi mente sería la cantidad de dedos en tu mano. Que, además, llevas oculta en ese horroroso guante de cocina. —Su tono de irritación (que era el tono con el que hablaba noventa y siete porciento del tiempo) era suavizado por las pausas que se tomaba para tomar oxígeno entre frases.    

   El imbécil de su mejor amigo hizo un gran gesto de ofensa antes de sacudir el brazo para mandar volando el guante que rápidamente buscó para volver a ponerse porque tenía que usarlo, de hecho, y la seguridad iba antes que el drama. Por muy poquito. Cuando estaba sobrio.    

 —Uno que se preocupa... —masculló antes de elevar la nariz en expresión de lo indignado que estaba con su trato. Mark, apenas encorvado y todavía chorreando agua (pero olvidándose de que estaba respirando muy de a poco), levantó las cejas. Dustin sabía que no obtendría mucho más de él. Que no le ignorara y procediera a hacer todo lo que pudiera para molestarlo ya era de por sí evidencia de que no lo odiaba. Que no lo odiara era una victoria. Pero sus pisos de madera por poco no estaban desarrollando conciencia para gritarle  que los ayudara.     

  Esbozó su sonrisa más grande, que era el equivalente humano a un cartel de advertencia con luces de neón. Dustin no hacía ningún deporte. Quemaba la energía que le sobraba en Mark.     

—Aunque, puedo entenderlo. Andar enamorado te distrae, ¿eh?       
  Y fue hacia la cocina, casi pudiendo sentir la tormenta que acababa de traer a la vida desplazar el diluvio de afuera. Se preguntó si así se sentiría Zeus. Parecía una comparación bastante acertada. Comportarse como un imbécil y hacer que llueva. Eso era el límite de lo que el dios hacía, ¿no?    

—¿Enam...? Ridículo, Dustin. Tener novia te está destrozando las pocas neuronas que te quedaban.    

  Sonaba tan hostil como cuando de verdad detestaba a alguien. O como cuando acababa de despertarse. O cuando lo interrumpía en medio de leer un libro, tomar una ducha o comer algo. O cuando nada más lo miraba de una manera que no le gustaba. Dustin silbaba mientras abría el horno para espiar el pollo. Mark no mentía mal. Mark no mentía. Pero a veces se enteraba de las cosas tan tarde. ¿Qué sería de él sin su buen amigo, que tan dedicado estaba a mostrarle el camino?     

—Corazón, te vas a mudar con él y apenas se han visto, ¿qué?, ¿dos veces? Tienes la punta de la flecha asomando por la espalda. Además, te quedaste parado como un idiota apenas entraste, mirando la nada y olvidándote de respirar. Me como el zapato si no estabas pensando en que su sonrisa es más bonita que el cielo o alguna de esas estupideces a las que dices que eres inmune.     

   La mueca que le ofreció al escuchar la poética metáfora valía la pena tener que limpiar los pisos, definitivamente. El desfile de expresiones de asco que desplegaron el resto de sus palabras compensó las tres veces que casi incendió el apartamento.      
   (Y las tres veces que se olvidó de avisarle que regresaría a un apartamento infestado de bomberos y arruinado por el agua de los rociadores automáticos.)     

—Primero, estás descalzo. Así que a menos que eso dentro del horno sea tu zapato que ya estás preparando para cenar, no veo cómo te lo vas a tragar cuando te enfrentes a los hechos. Segundo, los hechos.    

   Durante el inevitable monólogo de cuarenta minutos, "Quince Pruebas de que Mark Zuckerberg No Está Enamorado Ni Un Poquito", que siguió, no hubo ni una mentira. Dustin tenía razón. Se enteraba tan tarde de algunas cosas.  

* * *

    Era gracioso que Wardo le pusiera tanta atención a la ropa que usaban los demás cuando, con la cantidad de prendas que llevaba él, no había ningún color repetido. Ni siquiera sus medias. Una era púrpura y la otra amarillo flúor. Eso sin mencionar que las Dr. Martens que tenía puestas en los pies costaban más que las tres capas del resto de su vestuario. A veces le decía a la gente que se las habían regalado, para que no pensaran que era un inconsciente que sacaba abrigos de cualquier tacho de basura pero se gastaba una pequeña fortuna en botas. (Que lo  era, pero.) 

   El punto era que Mark tenía una playera (sin sudadera, lo que sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser una señal de que el Mesías iba a descender a la Tierra o algo) que decía "Hay diez tipos de personas, los que entienden binario y los que no". Irritante en cualquier otra persona pero no en él. Y zapatillas oscuras, a tres pasos de deshacerse, en lugar de sus aterradoras sandalias (segunda señal).   

   Verlo había sido sentir que algo se movía dentro de su pecho. Anormalmente. Como si un pulmón se le hubiera salido de lugar y hubiera decidido resbalar zigzagueando por su esqueleto. Pero le gustaba el sentimiento. Le hacía cosquillas por dentro. Como la conversación de tres horas que habían tenido por teléfono, de vez en cuando interrumpida por sus estornudos. Había estado enfermo media semana. Tal vez eso le había hecho daño en el pulmón.      

  Nunca lograría responderse si el apartamento de verdad le había gustado a primera vista o si estaba tan distraído por ese pulmón que paseaba que cualquier lugar hubiera parecido un palacio. Era, como todos los apartamentos para los no-billonarios, "acogedor y encantador" que eran sinónimos para "con suerte habrá espacio para la mitad de tus cosas en los tres metros cuadrados que ocupa en su totalidad" y "¿no te parece encantador tener que bajar la cabeza cuando subes los escalones hacia la terraza?".    

   (Parecía que se hubieran olvidado de que alguien que midiera más de metro y medio podría ser usuario de la escalera, que además estaba ubicada de manera algo rara, como escondida. A Mark le alcanzaba con inclinarse un poquito pero Wardo tenía que doblarse sobre sí mismo o se estampaba el techo.) 

  La chica que se les mostró parecía apenas unos años mayor, se presentó como Erica Albright (su familia era dueña del edificio y ella era la encargada mientras viviera en uno de los apartamentos, explicó con su voz tan profesional y gestos muy suaves). Era lo suficientemente simpática para que el recorrido no pareciera tan breve como había sido, transformando las imperfecciones en pequeños detalles anecdóticos. Los dejó unos minutos a solas para que pudieran decidir, y los pasos de Mark resonaron cuando retrocedió, preguntándole que le parecía.    

   Erica se lo había vendido de manera impecable, pero la verdad era que no hacía falta. Las ventanas no ofrecían ningún paisaje, opacadas por la lluvia que no parecía querer detenerse nunca, envolviendo las paredes en una ligera oscuridad que evocaba la comodidad de cualquier lugar que existe sólo temporalmente. Como una carpa de sábanas armada en el comedor.     

   Wardo sabía que su apartamento actual era mucho mejor, sacando el detallito de sus vecinos los bailarines de salsa. Sabía que era más espacioso, que estaba mejor ubicado, que el elevador funcionaba casi siempre, a diferencia del de este edificio, que ni siquiera existía. Y que cuando no tuviera que subir escaleras con todo el aspecto de estar a punto de quebrarse y hacer que se rompiera el cuello (la verdad, ¿el arquitecto se había saltado las clases sobre escaleras cuando estudió o qué?) para llegar a una puerta de roble brillante que daba a su precioso dúplex donde todo era suyo y toda la limpieza y el desorden y las cosas eran suyas, Mark no iba a estar ahí.    

    No quería vivir nunca más en un lugar donde no estuviera.     

 —Me encanta. ¿Qué tan rápido dijiste que podemos firmar?   
  (El pulmón desplazado ya le estaba nublando los pensamientos. No ayudó que Mark pareciera tan aliviado de que le hubiera gustado antes de lanzarse a su típico comentario apenas pesimista de "ya sé que la zona es un poco alejada de... bueno, todo y que es casi lo suficientemente pequeño para verse sólo con un microscopio, sin mencionar que debe haber sido construido hace como tres siglos, pero el precio es impresionante, y con Erica seguro nunca vamos a tener problemas de vecinos...". Tampoco ayudó que, cuando se iban en el subterráneo, le contara que Erica y él habían sido novios y que probablemente había sido la única vez que no había terminado una relación siendo enemigo de su anteriormente pareja, pero que eso estaba bien porque usualmente salía con imbéciles, como Cameron, ¿le había contado de Cameron?, no, ugh, no valía la pena, y que sus rodillas se chocaran. Y que su otro pulmón se había caído también o le habían salido alas en alguna risa.)     

* * *

   Christy había estado sonriéndole desde que había llegado, acomodado el piloto que acaba de quitarse en el respaldar de la silla y disculpado por la tardanza. Había sonreído mientras la conversación pasaba del clima (los dos estaban de acuerdo en que la lluvia estaba bien en cierta medida de tiempo que ya estaba expirando) a su novia (habían terminado cuando Christy había empezado a sospechar que tal vez los chicos en general no fueran lo suyo y aunque todavía no lo tenía figurado del todo, llevaba cinco meses —y veintitrés días— con una chica que la hacía suspirar tanto que Wardo se mantenía atento a las servilletas, por miedo a que las mandara volando) al apartamento (la conclusión era que lo había adorado, con su balcón que parecía hecho de viento, la ventanita en el baño que para qué podría servir, la cocina donde entraba una persona y media).     

  Wardo se estiró para pedir otro café (se los bajaba como shots cuando había demasiadas nubes en el cielo, porque le arruinaban el buen humor, le gustaran las tormentas o no), y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Christy cómo le iba en la Universidad (se estaba sacando el título en Economía que él había abandonado al darse cuenta de que prefería matarse a pasarse la vida en el trabajo que su padre quería para él), pero se interrumpió antes de empezar porque la curva de su boca lo estaba poniendo nervioso.    

  —Está bien, ¿qué? ¿Es el suéter? Tengo frío. Hace frío. En este país no se dan cuenta si no nieva, pero hace frío. Y ya sé que seguro te parece horrible, pero me gusta. El naranja no es tan mal color si no lo miras fijo por...    

—Eduardo. —Christy no tenía un apodo para él, lo llamaba cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano (cariño, corazón de durazno, Brasil) y a veces pronunciaba su nombre no del todo como era pero sin cambiarlo. Wardo se calló, y sus dedos tiraron de la bufanda que llevaba, delatando un poco más su nerviosismo. —¿Cómo se llama?        
  Se quedó en silencio por un minuto entero antes de soltar el aire en un suspiro que hizo temblar la esquina de las servilletas de papel. Fue el minuto que consideró si hacerse el estúpido y preguntarle que de qué estaba hablando para luego tratar de cambiar el tema de conversación o si decir la verdad.        
—Mark. ¿Te acuerdas de ese imbécil por el que no pude ver la última de Star Wars? ¿El que parecía encerrado en su sudadera? —Se sacó la bufanda y volvió a enfundársela en tres segundos, acomodándola de varias maneras distintas. —Bueno...       
  Wardo mentía muchísimo. Era demasiado agradable para ser sincero todo el tiempo. Pero a veces algo se paseaba constantemente por encima de su cráneo, sin dejarlo pensar, sin dejarlo hablar de nada más sin tener el tema guardado entre la mejilla y los dientes, y no podía esconderlo. Estar enamorado era uno de esos algos.    


	3. tienda de electrónicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se fue maldiciendo a Dustin y su manía de abrirle los ojos.

 A Mark nunca se le hubiera ocurrido si Dustin no lo hubiera dicho. Pero, claro, una vez que las palabras viajaron hasta él, no se las pudo sacar de la cabeza. Cómo detestaba a veces a su mejor amigo. Cómo lo detestaba cuando abandonaba su sonrisa amplia y sus gestos bobos para decirle algo horrible y luego parpadear, sorprendido, como un mago que en la calle miraba asombrado la paloma que acaba de sacar del bolsillo.   

 —¿En serio no sales con un vendedor de electrónicos para conseguir descuentos? Eso no suena como tú en absoluto.   

 Ahora no podía mirarlo cuando se reía sin sentirse culpable porque estaba bastante seguro de que Dustin tenía razón. Ed era agradable y lindo y tenía un colmillo torcido que hacía que se viera más lindo cuando sonreía pero no le gustaba. Para ser justos, a Mark no le gustaba mucha gente. O, a veces le gustaban, y llegaba a salir con ellos, y a las tres semanas se había aburrido y al principio no sabía cómo desenredarse de la incómoda situación.     

 (Siempre terminaba usando su sinceridad cortopunzante para no atorarse en una relación sin punto, pero todavía no se acordaba de eso.)    

 Ed también era su novio. Y le hacía descuento. Mark quería creer que no habían llegado a lo primero porque inconscientemente quería llegar a lo segundo. Mark quería creer que no se aprovechaba de la gente, que era bueno, que Ed le gustaba muchísimo, que no le aburría escucharlo hablar y que no le aburría también besarlo y que no le aburría, etc. Se apretó las manos contra las sienes, frustrado. Podía ver en su cabeza las tres letras proyectadas como un chiste. etc. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el chico con el que estaba saliendo lo suficiente para saber por qué no le gustaba. Qué hijo de puta que era.      

* * *

  Wardo no creía ser especialmente bueno como vendedor, pero se había acostumbrado. Y era bastante divertido. La tienda de electrónicos estaba llena de gente que esperabas ver en un lugar así y gente que parecía superpuesta encima de otra imagen, como en un collage torpe.   

  Así que la mayoría de sus interacciones variaban entre dos extremos:   

 —Oh, sí, creo que tenemos ese cable. ¿El que se conecta al...? Uhm... ¿Cuál es...? Perdón, no sé mucho de computadoras. ¿El aeropuerto pero el del agua, donde están los barquitos estacionados? Puerto. Puerto. Al  _puerto_  U... ¿M...? USB. Sí, sí. Ése. Ah, no, no hay nada en stock.   

 (Para los nerds irritados que lo veían con su suéter verde lleno de agujeros y las uñas moradas y empezaban a rodar los ojos.)   

 —¿No sabías, en serio? Bah, no te preocupes mucho. En realidad, casi nadie sabe. Yo no tenía idea, pero se aprende mucho trabajando entre máquinas, es increíble. Sí, sí.  _Las teclas del teclado están diseñadas para amoldarse a tus huellas digitales._  ¡Por eso siempre es más fácil escribir en el tuyo que en uno ajeno!   

 (Para las chicas de ojos grandes y los viejos con bastón que no sabían nada y confiaban en él en su momento menos humano del día, los pobres, pobres bastardos.)   

* * *

  Mark se había distraído de esa cuestión horrible de que tal vez sólo estuviese en una relación para usar el descuento de su novio, pero se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se aburría de la gente y no podía dejar de pensar eso.   

 Repasaba, y casi todas sus relaciones las terminó él, antes del año, porque llegaba al punto donde le era insoportable compartir pedazos de su vida con alguien que ya ni le gustaba. Menos Erica. Con Erica pelearon y gritaron y le tiró un plato que se rompió pero también se quedó clavado en la pared, partes y partes, y siete meses después hablaron y ahora eran amigos y le gustaba.   

 Le gustaba que levantara los ojos con impaciencia cuando él decía algo que le desagradaba y que le preguntara con cuidado si le molestaría si... antes de contarle de alguien que quería invitar a salir. Se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de eso. Hablaba mucho, sin darse cuenta de que divagaba por varios minutos en detalles insignificantes. Mark se preguntaba si solía hablar así de él, con alguna amiga, tan entusiasmada, adorándolo. O si nunca lo había querido tanto. No sabía muy bien cuál de las dos opciones lo hacía sentir más triste.    

 No le gustaba Erica, no quería perderse en esa idea. Pero le gustaba la idea de alguien que le gustara. Le gustaba la idea de estar con alguien y seguir, seguir, seguir por más de cinco meses. Le gustaba la idea de alguien como ella, que le hiciera sentir cosas y gritar y llorar y no lo dejara explicarle educadamente que no tenía ningún sentimiento y quería terminar como hacía con todos los demás.    

 Terminar con Ed fue fácil. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy triste. Parecían más incómodos con la perspectiva de saludarse para irse, inseguros entre darse la mano o un beso o un abrazo. Ed estiró un brazo, Mark se fue para atrás sin darse cuenta y movió el hombro en un espasmo que era un adiós. Se fue maldiciendo a Dustin y su manía de abrirle los ojos.      

* * *

 El local era laberíntico,   

 (Wardo empezó a sentirse mal por no ser honesto y agradable y no supo qué hacer)   

un lugar para desencontrarse. 

 (¿Cómo aprendía a ser bueno? Se mordía la lengua quince veces por día y se iba cansado) 

Los pasillos dibujados por los estantes hundidos en cosas se enredaban entre sí, 

(Pero después de un rato no era tan terrible.) 

aparecían puertas por todas partes y 

(Con práctica, se descubrió sin forzarse a responder siendo útil, sin usar el diálogo como entretenimiento.) 

todos los carteles indicativos estaban en los lugares equivocados. 

 (Igual se fue de ahí. Igual siguió metiendo comentarios sarcásticos, datos falsos en sus conversaciones. Pero no tenía que ser malo para ser él.) 

* * *

  Mark conoció el local en primavera y tuvo un novio breve en verano. Wardo trabajó ahí los tres meses de otoño y tal vez una semana más.   

 No tenían las fechas exactas para darse cuenta si se habrían podido conocer o no. Mark opinaba que no, que habían coincidido en esquivarse. Y parecía que no le gustaba la idea de estar sosteniendo otra mano pero conocerlo a él. A Wardo no le importaba. Le gustaba un poco imaginarse que se chocaban codos sin darse cuenta. Le gustaba un poco poder haberlo conocido antes, imaginarse si hubieran sido educados o si hubieran hecho el mismo desastre de la primera vez. Hasta le gustaba que hubiese tenido otro novio con un nombre parecido al suyo. Le gustaba todo de Mark.     

 La historia salió por accidente. No había otra manera. Habían llenado su casa de gente sintiendo una vaga obligación de invitarlos a celebrar su compromiso dado que tenían planificado irse a la mierda un ratito para casarse. Era una reunión de familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, de escuela, todo tipo de conocidos con los que mantenían algún rastro de buena relación... 

 Apareció Ed y los saludó a los dos, creando un aura de confusión con la sonrisa del diente torcido.  Cuando estaban ordenando todo al mediodía siguiente, Mark escuchaba a Wardo reírse cada algunos minutos, todavía no muy sobrio y encantado con esta curiosidad que compartían. Ex-compañero de trabajo, ex-novio, y el espacio físico que los dos habían frecuentado tanto y tan cerca sin haberse visto.     

—Igual, mejor, mejor —le había dicho mientras almorzaban a las dos de la tarde, apretándole la mano, todo ojos cansados y desorden—. Porque si te conocía en esa época, con lo hostil que era, te mataba. Y sería una lástima haber asesinado a la única persona en el mundo que quiero ver todos los días, ¿no?   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestamente no me doy cuenta si se termina de entender pero ya fue. perdón por el año de tardanza.


End file.
